Chibi Edo
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Elricest. ¿Qué pasaría si tu hermano mayor, ya no es mayor? Intentó de humor. Edward de 7 años corriendo por todo el cuartel general.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aki Hanasaki con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, como siempre es yaoi, para ser sincera es shota y yaoi (asi que si no te gusta no lo leas ¬¬) conste que estan advertidos XD.

Devo aclarar que Al ya esta en su verdadero cuerpo, Ed nunca se fue a nuestro mundo y recupero sus extremidades, los malos se fueron de parranda, los militares siguen con el poder XD y mmm... que Hana esta loca, asi que disfruten del fic y nos leemos abajo .

Esta loca idea salio gracias a Annie-chan (si tu fic llamado mas alla del odio ¬¬ o algo asi U gomen mala memoria) dedicado a usted niña,. sin su ayuda mi cerebro se hubiera secado hace mucho tiempo y este fic seria uno mas del monton sin terminar XD. Ahora si disfrutem del fic .

Una ultima cosa, me faltan acentos y tengo mala ortografia, asi que si lo notan ya se los dije ¬¬.

**Chibi Edo.**

**¿Pero qué demonios es esto! **Grito un colérico coronel llamado Roy Mustang al ver lo que tenia en frente, Riza observaba sorprendida a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban parados.

**Pues… eso. **Sonrió con una gotita Alphonse Elric mientras iba de la mano con Ed, pero no un cualquier Ed, este tenia la edad de siete años.

**¿Crees que me voy a creer ese cuento? **Pregunto con venitas en la frente ya que el pequeño Ed se había soltado de la mano de su hermano y ahora golpeaba al coronel con sus piernitas.

**¡Nii-san! **Exclamo asustado el joven tomando a Edward, manteniéndolo en sus brazos, misteriosamente el pequeño se quedo tranquilo. **Debes ser bueno. **Le susurro y Ed sonrió inocentemente, Alphonse suspiro ante el gesto y luego volvió a ver al coronel. **Si no me cree, entonces ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?**

**¡Que se yo! **Exclamo. **Pero me es completamente ilógico que ayer hagaren se encontrara normal y ahora llegan y el enano tiene siete años, es… **Roy miro extrañado al niño ya que no había saltado sobre el para insultarlo por burlarse de su estatura, el nene estaba demasiado entretenido golpeando las mejillas de Al con sus manos.

**¿Es? **Pregunto extrañado Alphonse para luego tomar las manitos de Ed y negarle con la cabeza mientras ponía una carita de dolor, el pequeño guardo sus manos rápidamente con tristeza al saber que eso le dolía a su hermano.

**Aun sigo diciendo que es ilógico. **Señalo Roy viendo como hagaren se movía para que lo bajaran, en cuanto toco el suelo se puso a correr locamente a una dirección indefinida, los adultos dejaron de mirar al pequeño para seguir con su conversación.

**Yo también lo encuentro extraño. **Aclaro Al. **Pero por ese mismo motivo decidí traerlo con usted, además… **un fuerte ruido seguido por un llanto no dejo terminar al joven hablar, Al se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Ed llorando como loco en el suelo, rodeado de miles de pedazos de cristal. **¡Nii-san! **Grito asustado, corrió y tomo al niño, acunándolo en su pecho, observo si tenia alguna herida, pero el pequeño estaba bien. Al rato Ed se quedo completamente dormido.

**¡HA…GA…REN! **Al se volteo solo para ver el rostro enfurecido de Roy, sonrió nerviosamente ante eso. "Que miedo" pensó el pobre Alphonse. Riza sentó a Roy para que no matara a Al junto con Ed. Ya más tranquilo Roy volvió a ver a Al seriamente. **¿Qué es lo otro que me querías decir? **Pregunto.

**Pues… **Al se sentó con Ed en sus brazos. **A pesar de tener el cuerpo de siete años, parece que su mentalidad también bajo, es decir, se comporta como un niño de esa edad y…**

**No lo creo. **Interrumpió de repente Roy hablando con un tono burlón. **De seguro hagaren esta mostrando su verdadero lado. **A Al le salio una venita en la frente, pero no dijo nada. **Tú sabes. **Siguió hablando. **Este comportamiento no es extraño en el enano. **Roy comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y de la nada salieron unas murallas encerrando al coronel, sin golpearle ante la cara.

**¡Taisa! **Grito asustada Riza corriendo en donde ahora había una caja de cemento. **¡Taisa! **Volvió a llamar. De pronto las murallas comienzan a temblar y se destruyen completamente, esparciendo los polvos y pequeñas piedras por todos lados, todos quedaron sorprendidos excepto Ed que aplaudía ante el espectáculo.

**¡Hagaren! **Grito Roy completamente fuera de si, dirigiéndose hacia Alphonse, Roy corrió al joven encontrándose con el pequeño Ed muerto de la risa por lo que había sucedido, provocando que a Roy le salieran más venitas, estallando en ira. **¡Maldito mocoso! **Fue su único comentario antes de lanzarse sobre el indefenso Ed que ahora lloraba ante la expresión del coronel.

**¡Ya basta! **Roy se quedo completamente quieto al ver la reacción del adolescente. **Entienda, Ed ahora es un niño, no sabe lo que es bueno y malo así que le pido que se comporte como el adulto que es y me ayude. **El coronel estaba a punto de ocupar su alquimia, pero Riza lo detuvo, devolviéndolo a su puesto, Roy observaba como el pequeño le tiraba la lengua burlonamente "maldito mocoso, se que estas en todos tus sentidos" pensó molesto el peli-negro, ya sentado Alphonse continuó con su discurso sobre ser adulto, maduro, entre otras cosas que Roy no pudo evitar ya que Riza no se lo permitía. Después de tres horas de blabla Roy acepto de mala gana investigar sobre el asunto, llegaron al acuerdo de que si Ed no sufría cambios en una semana, volvería a central y ahí se harían todas las investigaciones posibles para ver el problema, mientras tanto el pequeño podría volver a Rizembool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al se encontraba en el tren, estaba muy cansado por todas las emociones que había vivido hoy, pero apenas podía dormir ya que a cada momento su ahora hermano menor lo movía para enseñarle algo sin gran importancia, sin dejar dormir al pobre de Al.

**Mira Aru, mira. **Decía feliz el pequeño mientras señalaba a unos pájaros.

**Si Ed, que bueno. **Respondió el joven con cansancio, pero en vez de dormir se dedico a observar al pequeño.

**¿Qué? **Pregunto el pequeño sonriente. Al puso el rostro curiosos.

**¿Por qué solo me hablas a mi Ed? **Le pregunto el joven, el nene sonrió alegremente y puso uno de sus deditos en su boca.

**Secreto. **Fue su única respuesta, luego siguió viendo por la ventana señalando felizmente lo que sus ojitos veían ante la velocidad del tren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De la estación a la casa fue sin problemas, Ed iba de la mano con su hermano, observando el tranquilo paisaje de su alrededor, a lo lejos se pudo divisar la casa de Winry, Al sonrió feliz al verla, le alegraba la idea de saber que nuevamente tenia un lugar al que podía llamar casa, junto con familia. Ed noto la gran sonrisa de Al mientras observaba la casa, hizo un puchero de enfado, para luego morder la mano de su hermano con fuerza, Al ante el dolor se separo rápidamente de Ed.

**¡Nii-san¿Por qué hiciste esto? **Exclamo un poco molesto mientras se acariciaba la mano mordida, Ed le saco la lengua molesto.

**Aru ¡Baka! **Y sin mas el pequeño corrió a la casa, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se resbalo con una piedra cayendo de cara al suelo, Al se acerco al pequeño para ver como se encontraba, el Chibi intentaba contener las lagrimas sin resultados, Alphonse sonrió enternecido y le tendió la mano, el pequeño lo miro y la tomo, luego Al lo levanto quedando el menor en el pecho del mayor.

**¿Estas mejor? **El niño afirmo con la cabeza. **¿Por qué te enojaste? **Quiso saber.

**Odio que sonrías para ella. **Contesto el niño para luego levantarse y tomar las mejillas de Al con sus manitos. **Aru solo sonríe para mí. **Le dijo con un puchero causándole gracia a Al depositándole un beso en la frente del Chibi.

**Mis sonrisas siempre serán para ti Ed. **El pequeño sonrió y abraso del cuello a Al, ambos siguieron el camino a casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Ya no lo soporto mas! **Gritaba histérica Winry mientras se rascaba los cabellos con sus manos. **¡Maldito Ed!**

**Calma, calma. **Trato de tranquilizarla Alphonse, pero al recibir una mirada aniquiladora, de parte de la rubia, decidió no acercarse y hablarle de cierta distancia. **Ed es un niño no lo hace a propósito. **Explico tranquilamente.

**¡Un niño¡UN DEMONIO¡Mira! **Winry señalo su cuarto, había ropa tirada por todos lados, paredes manchadas, en fin un caos que Ed había causado y ahora se encontraba oculto. **¡Llegaron hace tres horas y el maldito me hace esto! **Winry gritaba mientras buscaba a Ed con su lleva inglesa.

"Ojala no lo encuentre" pensó el joven con una gotita en la cabeza, de pronto se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podría estar su hermanito, se fue alejando lentamente de una Winry ahora maniática.

**Te encontrare maldito Ed. **Decía la joven con cara de desquiciada. **Y cuando lo haga jajaja ¡juajuajuajua! **Al cerro la puerta mientras veía por última vez a Winry, la joven estaba de espalda, sonriendo como maniática con las manos levantadas.

Corrió hasta llegar al cementerio, de alguna forma algo le dijo que podría estar allí, llego al lugar sin encontrar señales del pequeño y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, logro diferenciar unos mechones rubios detrás de la tumba de su madre, fue a ver y con una gran sonrisa vio el rostro durmiente de su hermanito.

**Ed. **Le llamo mientras lo movía, Ed abrió los ojos lentamente, confuso vio a su alrededor, pero luego se encontró con el rostro de Al.

**¡Aru! **Grito feliz el niño, rodeándole el cuello con sus manitos, Al sonrió y le respondió el abraso, luego se levanto y se puso a caminar con Ed en sus brazos, el niño Observaba a su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto al ver el rostro de Ed, el pequeño cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

**Te quiero mucho Aru. **Fue su simple respuesta mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Yo también te quiero Ed, mucho. **El mayor también beso la mejilla de Ed. **Eres mi mundo. **Le susurro al oído, el pequeño agrando su sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Winry seguía buscando a Ed con su llave, Al le pidió al pequeño que se mantuviera callado, este afirmo y luego puso sus manitos en la boca, tapándola. El mayor comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, Winry nunca se metería ahí y el lo sabia muy bien. Camino en silencio, por suerte la chica no lo había visto, estaba a punto de llegar al segundo piso cuando…

**Hola Alphonse, veo que lograste encontrar a Edward. **Se escucho la voz de Tía Pinako, Al quedo congelado ante las palabras y con horror vio como la chica giraba la cabeza para luego mostrar su llave inglesa con una sonrisa malvada.

**Ohhh Edo, Aru, vengan acá. **La chica comenzó a caminar a la escalera, Alphonse seguía congelado.

**¡Corre! **Grito Ed cuando la rubia se puso a correr, Al no lo pensó dos veces y se fue volando a su pieza.

**¡Los matare! **Grito la joven levantando su arma.

**¡Pero si fue sin querer! **Le respondió Al tratando de salvar su vida.

**Wiiiiiii. **Ed aplaudía ante el espectáculo que estaba viviendo.

**Que día más tranquilo. **Se dijo a si misma Pinako mientras encendía su pipa y luego volvía al taller.

Al respiraba agitadamente, había llegado justo a tiempo a su cuarto, escucho una risita debajo suyo, bajo la vista encontrándose con su hermano muerto de la risa.

**Con que esto te divierte ¿eh? **Le dijo molesto. **Te gusta ver a tu hermano sufriendo. **

**Shiii. **Ed aplaudió. **Aru se ve lindo así. **El mayor se sonrojo al ver el rostro de su hermano.

**Eh… gracias… supongo. **Al dejo a Ed en el suelo, lo observo bien buscando alguna herida en su cuerpo, suspiro aliviado al no ver encontrar nada.

**¡Al¡Ed¡Déjenme entrar! **Gritaba la rubia mientras golpeaba la puerta con su llave, tratando de destruirla, a Al le salio una gotita.

**Creo que nos va a matar. **Expreso con un poco de pena, Ed se acerco a la puerta, junto sus manitos y las puso en el suelo, de allí apareció una luz y la puerta se transformo de madera a metal.

**¡Disto! **Grito feliz el niño sin tomar en cuenta el grito de histeria de la chica, la cual golpeaba sin compasión la puerta de metal.

**Ven Aru, durmamos, durmamos. **Le dijo el niño mientras tironeaba a su hermano a la cama, Al se sonrojo aun mas al pensar cosas indebidas con el y su hermanito "¡Que demonio me pasa?" Pensó asustado, ambos estaban en la cama Ed dormía tranquilamente, al levanto la mano acariciando el rostro del pequeño. **Aru. **Susurro Ed acomodándose cerca de Al, el joven sonrió "Creo que ya se lo que me pasa" pensó abrasando a su hermano. Cerro los ojos, los gritos de Winry se habían acabado, la chica se había rendido, así Al cerro los ojos y durmió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila mañana en Rizembool, Al colgaba la ropa que Winry había lavado, para su suerte la chica ya no estaba enfadada, basto con que Ed la mirara con una carita súper kawaii en modo de disculpa y la joven no pudo mantener su enfado.

**¡Aru¡Aru¡Mira¡Mira! **gritaba feliz el pequeño.

**¿Qué sucede? **Pregunto mientras observaba a su hermanito correr con las manos juntas en su pecho, guardando algo.

**¡Mira! **volvió a decir el pequeño mientras levantaba sus manos a la altura de su carita, Al se agacho para ver lo que su hermano ocultaba, pero… PLAF el pequeño Ed se acerco rápidamente a su hermano, dándole un beso en sus labios, luego se fue corriendo mientras gritaba alegremente. Al quedo con los ojos abiertos y en la misma posición en que había quedado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pero Winry. **Decía el joven mientras seguía a la muchacha por todos lados de la cocina. **¡Te digo que me beso!** Le comento alterado, la rubia simplemente le sonrió mientras lavaba los platos.

**No me extraña Al, Ed ahora es un niño, es su única forma de expresar el cariño que te tiene ¿Cierto Ed? **La miro al pequeño, el cual se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo cereal, este la miro y afirmo con su cabecita. **Ves. **Le dijo con otra sonrisa.

**Pero… **Al no estaba completamente convencido, Winry suspiro y luego se le ocurrió algo.

**Te lo demostrare. **La rubia se acerco a Ed, se agacho a la altura del pequeño y luego señalo su boca con un dedo. **Ed ¿Quieres darle un beso a tu amiga Winry demostrándole lo mucho que la quieres? **Como resultado, el pequeño le escupió el cereal, negó con la cabeza, corrió rápidamente a las piernas de Al, ocultándose y luego le saco la lengua.

**¿Y eso que significa? **Pregunto el joven ante la reacción de su hermanito, Winry saco su llave y miro a Ed con odio.

**¿No quieres darle un besito a tu amiga? **Pregunto molesta, pero solo causo que el niño llorara completamente asustado.

**¡Winry! Lo hiciste llorar. **Al tomo a su hermano y luego se fue dejando a la rubia picada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana había pasado rápidamente y no se veía ningún cambio en el cuerpo de Ed, así que Al preparo sus cosas junto con las de su hermano y se fue bien temprano a ciudad central con Ed durmiendo en sus brazos. El viaje fue tranquilo, después de todo con Ed durmiendo todo era tranquilo y así Al llego sin problemas a su destino. Al llego al cuartel, mostró el reloj de plata de su hermano y entro al lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Roy. Ya al frente de la puerta, golpeo, pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a golpear y el resultado fue el mismo. Abrió un poco la puerta, Roy no se encontraba, suspiro, luego miro a Ed, el pequeño seguía durmiendo "Lo mejor será dejarlo aquí mientras voy a buscar al coronel" pensó el **muchacho, entro al lugar y acostó a Ed en el sillón, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue a buscar a Roy.** Cuando la puerta se cerro, el pequeño Ed abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, cuando comprobó que estaba solo se levanto del sillón y de un salto se levanto, ya fuera del sillón, el chibi se puso a investigar la habitación, recorrió los muebles, los sillones para finalmente subirse al sillón del coronel y ver el escritorio, sonrió malvadamente al ver los guantes de Roy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al había recorrido casi todo el cuartel militar y aun no encontraba señales de Roy, doblo por un pasillo y sonrió feliz al verlo caminar con cara de cansancio, corrió a su encuentro. Roy al escuchar los gritos del joven se dio vuelta encontrándose con la sonrisa de Al.

**¿Qué haces aquí? **Pregunto curioso el pelinegro sin sacar su rostro de cansancio. Al frunció un poco el seño.

**Pero si me dijo que volviera en una semana. **Le respondió el joven.

**¿Y para que te diría algo así? **A Al le salieron mas venitas en su frente, pero trató de mantener su sonrisa.

**Recuerde que dijo que iba a investigar sobre la condición de nii-san. **Volvió a responder el menor.

**¿Y que fue lo que le paso a Hagaren? **Eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Al miro molesto al coronel.

**¿Cómo no se va a acordar¿Qué clase de coronel es usted¡Maldición¿Nunca le enseñaron a cuidar de sus camaradas y… **Al iba a comenzar uno de sus discursos de tres horas.

**Si recuerdo muchacho por dios. **Le interrumpió, no quería escuchar estupideces y menos si venían del hermano de Ed.

**¿Entonces por qué… **nuevamente fue callado por Roy.

**Vamos a mi oficina. **Y sin mas se dirigió al lugar que había dicho, Roy odiaba los discursos y charlas y Al daba miedo cuando las daba.

Caminaban por el patio del cuartel, cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión, seguida con una gran cantidad de humo que se dirigía al cielo, Roy puso un gesto de sorpresa, pero luego volvió al mismo semblante de siempre, siguiendo su camino "Quizás a que imbécil le quemaron su oficina" pensó sonriendo con burla, imaginándose la cara del perdedor cuando se encontrara con la sorpresa.

Llegaron a la oficina, Roy abrió la puerta y con sorpresa vio como el pequeño Ed salía de ella corriendo rápidamente a las piernas de Al, el mayor lo tomo en brazos abrasándolo, Roy al ver lo que había hecho Ed le dio un mal presentimiento y mas al olorosar humo, se dio vuelta y con horror descubrió su oficina completamente destruida y carbonizada, se giro para ver al causante de este chiquero, el pequeño Ed ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Al.

**¡HA GA REN!** Roy levanto la mano para sacar sus llamas.

**¡No! Coronel ¡espere! **Grito asustado Al, no quería morir incinerado.

**¡Maldito mocoso! **Grito haciendo chasquear sus dedos, pero de ahí no apareció ni una flama, Al suspiro aliviado y Roy miro su mano, para su sorpresa no llevaba sus guantes puestos, recordando que los había dejado sobre su escritorio. **¡Por los mil demonios! **Expreso colérico ante su estupidez, corrió a su oficina con la esperanza de que estuvieran intactos ante la explosión, después de estar buscando como idiota se le vino algo a la mente, Ed había salido del cuarto, el cuarto estaba destruido y hecho cenizas y ahora no encontraba sus guantes.

Al miro como su hermanito sonreía mientras veía al pobre de Roy buscando sus guantes, el coronel se giro mas que molesto después de estar meditando un buen rato en su oficina y corrió en dirección de los hermanos.

**¿Dónde los dejaste enano del demonio? **Pregunto mientras tomaba del cuello de las ropas de Ed, el pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras formaba lágrimas en sus ojos. **¡No me convencerás con esa carita de perro muriendo¡Si no deseas morir te aconsejo que me los devuelvas¡¡Ahora! **El niño miro a Al con lagrimas en los ojos, el mayor lo miro molesto.

**Debes devolverle los guantes. **Le dijo, Ed hizo un puchero y levanto su mano llevando en él el guante de Roy. El coronel levanto su mano para recuperar su tesoro, pero el pequeño chasqueo los dedos envolviendo al pelinegro en llamas, cayendo al suelo, soltando a Ed.

**¡Edward! **Grito al enojado, mientras se acercaba a Roy para ver como se encontraba, por suerte no tenía nada grave, se volteo para regañar a Ed. **¡Por que no… **sus palabras murieron, el pequeño se había ido, dejándolo solo y con un Roy diciendo incoherencias. Olvidando completamente al coronel se levanto de golpe, votando al pelinegro y sin fijarse en lo que había hecho, corrió para encontrar a su hermanito.

**Que lindo, veo a Rizas con minifaldas por todos lados. **Comentaba el coronel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al busco por todos lados a su hermano, pero no había rastro de el, preocupado se fue a una esquina "Veamos ¿A dónde le gustaría ir a un niño de siete años enojado?" pensó y luego se le ocurrió "si se trata de mi nii-san, de seguro se va a la cocina a comer" al corrió feliz al lugar en donde estaría la cocina, cuando entro, lo empezó a buscar y efectivamente el pequeño se encontraba en ese lugar, devorando una gran torre de helado con millones de sabores. Al camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño, Ed noto como Al se le acercaba, pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y seguir con su helado.

**Ed. **Le llamo su hermano, pero no hubo respuesta. **Edward. **El silencio siguió en el lugar. **¡Nii-san! **El pequeño levanto la cabeza mirándolo herido. **No me mires así, sabes perfectamente que lo que hiciste estuvo mal. **Ed comenzó a llorar ocultando sus ojos con sus manitos.

**¿Qué ocurre nii-san? **Pregunto preocupado ante su llanto, envolviéndolo en un calido abraso.

**Es que… **comenzó a decir el pequeño. **Nadie me quiere, todo el mundo se enfada conmigo.**

**Quizás si no te portases tan mal. **Dijo el mayor con una gotita en la cabeza, Ed puso ambas manos en los hombros de Al, haciendo un poco de fuerza para que el joven lo viera al cara, Ed expreso enojo y pena en sus ojitos dorados.

**¡Tú tampoco me quieres! **Reprocho tristemente.

**¡Claro que te quiero! **Grito con fuerza el mayor.

**¡Que no! **Alego.

**¡Que si! **Le respondió Al con fuerza.

**¡Que no!**

**¡Que si!**

**¡Que no!**

**¡Que si!**

**¡Que si!**

**¡Que no!**

**¿Lo ves? **Expreso el pequeño tristemente. **No me quieres. **Y siguió llorando mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Al, solo que el mayor no lo permitió y con su mano tomo la cabeza de Ed, obligando con eso que el pequeño lo mirara a la cara.

**Ya te lo dije Ed, tu eres mi mundo. **El niño sonrió contento por la respuesta y luego se abraso fuertemente de Al.

**Aru te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres? **El mayor acaricio los cabellos rubios del pequeño.

**Más que mi vida. **Ed volvió a sonreír, para luego soltarse de su hermano y dirigirse al helado, tenia que terminar de comérselo.

**¿Me vas a dar? **Pregunto el mayor al ver como el niño devoraba felizmente de su helado, pero al escuchar esa pregunta Ed se aferro a su plato con fuerza tirándole la lengua "Creo que el helado es mas importante que yo" pensó de mala gana al ver a Ed de esa forma, pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir los pequeños labios de su hermano en su boca, Al apenas salía de su asombro y mas aun cuando sintió algo frió y de dulce sabor que entraba por sus labios "¡Helado!" exclamo en su interior. Con sus ojos verifico si alguien se encontraba en el casino, pero al no ver a nadie, cerro los ojos feliz, disfrutando del momento, se separaron cuando Ed ya no tenía mas helado.

**¿Quieres mas Aru? **Pregunto el niño mientras se metía mas a la boca, Al negó con la cabeza y Ed no dijo nada, mas helado para el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la oficina de Roy, Ed iba de la mano con Al, para sorpresa del mayor el niño no mostraba señales de miedo ni de nada por volver a ver al coronel, es mas iba muy entretenido hablándole de cualquier cosa sin importancia al mayor.

**Y por eso creo que el cielo es más lindo verde que azul. **Finalizo el pequeño con su típica sonrisa, Al también sonreía, pero con una gotita en la cabeza, se sentía feliz de poder ver la verdadera sonrisa de su hermano nuevamente, se pregunto si cuando volviera a la normalidad recordaría todas las cosas que había hecho ahora, que les había hecho vivir a todos por su edad, después de todo el pequeño no recordaba nada de su supuesta adultez, recordaría todas esa bellas palabras que le decía cada día cuando despertaban, un tirón en su mano lo volvió a la realidad, Ed tiraba de su mano.

**¡Aru! Es aquí ¡Aquí! **Decía el niño apuntando una puerta, Al se sonrojo al notar que ya habían llegado, si no fuera por su hermanito, de seguro pasaba de largo y se golpeaba con la muralla, ambos entraron a la oficina, la recibida de Roy no fue como lo esperaba el mayor.

**¿Dónde están mis guantes? **Le pregunto a Ed mientras lo levantaba por la ropa, el chibi simplemente sonrió.

**Búsquelos señor coronel. **Fue la simple respuesta del niño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de mucho escándalo por parte de Roy ambos hermanos se fueron a una posada, Ed miraba contento la habitación en la que se quedarían, era muy grande, después de todo los alquimistas eran bien pagados. Al se acostó en la cama cansado, cuidar de un niño era mucho para el, después de todo apenas tenia 17 años.

**Ven Aru, quiero bañarme. **Decía el pequeño Ed mientras movía la cabeza de Al.

**El baño es por allá. **Le dijo mientras señalaba una puerta. **Abre la llave roja. **El chibi hizo un puchero ante esa respuesta, pero siguió moviendo al mayor.

**¡No! **Grito con fuerza. **Báñame tú, quiero que Aru me bañe. **Al, al no poder aguantar tanto escándalo, termino por levantarse y dirigirse con el pequeño ahora feliz al baño, mientras entraba Ed abría la llave, para llenar la tina.

**Bien Ed, ahora sácate la ropa. **Dijo el mayor mientras bostezaba, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Bueno el sabia que debía bañar a Ed y que para que hiciera eso el niño debía desvestirse. Al se sonrojo mientras miles de imágenes pervertidas pasaban por su cabeza, luego se fijo en la muralla tratando de calmarse, ya mas relajado su vista se fijo nuevamente en el niño, este se quitaba la ropa lentamente mostrando su suave y deseable piel, Al miraba como hipnotizado (por no decir baboso XD) como la polera iba cayendo lentamente, para luego seguir con los pantalones, junto con sus bóxer, dejando al niño completamente desnudo y disponible, negó nuevamente con la cabeza cuando esos pensamientos indecentes volvieron a atacarlo, pero esta vez con sonido de fondo.

**¿Aru? **Nuevamente el pequeño Ed devolvió a la realidad.

**¿Qué sucede nii-san? **Pregunto el mayor mientras se acercaba al pequeño.

**Aru… mi cosita. **Dijo de repente mientras se tocaba su miembro con una mano**. Es pequeña. **Continúo hablando. **¿La tuya es igual? **

**Ehm… no exactamente. **Al estaba rojo ante la pregunta de Ed.

**¿Me la enseñas? **Pregunto con ojos brillantes. **¡Por fis¡Por fis!**

**Ed… esas cosas no se piden. **Trato de sonar serio, pero estaba demasiado nervioso por lo que le pedía el niño.

**Pero yo te estoy mostrando la mía para que no te de cosa Aru. **Ed volvió a poner la mano en su miembro y sonrió. **Ves ¡Es pequeñita!**

**Nii-san... no muevas así tu… **Al más rojo no podía estar.

**¡Quiero ver la cosita de Aru! **Grito feliz colgándose de los pantalones de Al. **O acaso… ¿Aru no tiene? **Pregunto mirando al mayor, Al cae al suelo por la pregunta.

**¡Claro que tengo! **Le grito completamente rojo.

**Entonces muéstramela. **Dijo feliz. **¡Vamos! No seas tímido. **Comentaba feliz, Al estaba a punto de explotar por lo rojo y avergonzado que se encontraba, así que opto por tomar a Ed y tirarlo a la tina, la cual ya estaba llena de agua. El chibi saco la cabeza por aire. **Aru malo. **Dijo con un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Al sonrió y luego se dedico a limpiar con una esponja el cuerpo de su hermanito, el pequeño se relajo ante esas caricias y volvió a sonreír completamente feliz. Al suspiro aliviado, se había salvado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambos hermanos caminaban tranquilamente por el centro de Ciudad Central, Ed miraba maravillado todas las cosas que vendían por ahí, de pronto sus pequeño ojos diferenciaron el rostro del coronel, estaba vestido como un civil, sonrió con maldad pensando en una travesura, tiro de la mano de Al para que lo escuchara, el mayor se agacho para verlo.

**Aru… **dijo con ojos inocentes. **Quiero un helado. **Le miro con ojitos de cachorrito, Al sonrió aceptando su pedido.

**Vamos a comprarte uno. **El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

**Edo esperara aquí. **Le dijo con una sonrisa, Al lo miro extrañado, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que el niño podría estar cansado y por eso se lo pedía, sentó a Ed en unas bancas y luego de darle las indicaciones necesarias el mayor se fue a comprar el helado. Ed se levanto mientras sonreía divertido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy caminaba tranquilamente, era su día libre y que mejor que caminar para descansar, sobre todo ahora que había llagado el demonio de Edward Elric en miniatura, hace poco había encontrado sus guantes, así que estaba listo para matarlo cuando volviera a su edad normal, de pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el causante de sus dolores de cabeza caminaba felizmente a unos metros mas adelante, corrió a su encuentro.

**¡Hagaren! **Grito el coronel, el pequeño se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con el rostro serio del pelinegro. **Se que te estas haciendo el tonto enano, a mi no me engañas. **Le dijo mientras lo miraba acusadoramente. Ed simplemente sonrió inocentemente al militar y luego siguió su camino. Roy lo comenzó a seguir, después de un rato de persecución, Ed se detuvo, volteo la cabeza, se acerco a Roy, lo tomo de la mano y…

**Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Me quiere raptar! Buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa. **Gritaba el pequeño con miles de lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, de la nada las personas comenzaron a acercarse a Roy con ojos acusadores.

**No, esperen… **trataba de excusarse ante esas personas, se dio la vuelta para obligar al pequeño a decir la verdad, pero para su sorpresa, el niño no estaba "Se escapo" pensó completamente furioso. **¡Edward! **Grito mientras las personas se le tiraban encimas para atraparlo.

En una esquina el pequeño Ed caminaba con una gran sonrisa mientras volvía al lugar en donde lo había dejado Al, se sentó y luego se dedico a esperar, escucho su nombre, felizmente corrió a las piernas de su hermano quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y un rico helado.

**¿Te aburriste mucho? **Pregunto al niño, este negó con la cabeza.

**Edo se divirtió mucho mientras no estabas. **Contesto el pequeño mientras comía su helado feliz, Al acaricio los cabellos del chibi y luego siguieron con su recorrido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al se encontraba en el jardín del cuartel militar, esperaba alguna respuesta de Roy, después de todo a estas alturas ya deberían tener alguna pista sobre lo que le había sucedido a Ed.

**¡Aru! **Llamo el niño. **¡Aru! **Volvió a llamar sin recibir respuesta, hizo un puchero y luego le pego al mayo con su pie, regresando a Al a la realidad.

**Ahh. **Exclamo el joven ante el golpe y luego bajo la vista para ver a su hermanito. **¡Que sucede nii-san? **Pregunto el mayor sonriendo, el niño se sonrojo mientras juntaba sus dedos en forma tímida, eso sorprendió a Al.

**Yo… **comenzó a decir.

**Si tú… **le siguió el mayor.

**Pero no repitas lo que te digo. **Alegó el pequeño molesto.

**Gomen, gomen. **Al tenia una gotita en la cabeza, el pequeño siguió moviendo sus dedos tímidamente.

**Ven Aru, acércate. **Le pidió mientras extendía sus bracitos, Al le hizo caso, cuidándose igual de que Ed no lo besara, después de todo alguien los podría ver.

**¿Que sucede? **Le pregunto, el niño simplemente sonrió sonrojado.

**Ai shiteru Aru. **Le susurro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, Al sonrió ante el gesto.

**Yo también te quiero Ed. **Como respuesta a sus palabras, el pequeño Ed mostró un puchero y luego le dio una patada en los testículos.

**¡Así no Aru! **Grito el pequeño enojado y se luego se fue dejando a Al confundido y con un gran dolor entre las piernas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entonces no han encontrado nada. **Finalizo el muchacho con cierta tristeza, Ed lo miraba sentado en el sillón y Roy observaba a ambos hermanos desde su escritorio.

**No sabemos nada. **Comenzó a hablar el coronel. **Algunos alquimistas desean llevarse a Hagaren a los laboratorios para…**

**¡No! **Negó con fuerza y luego tomo al niño en sus brazos. **A mi nii-san nadie se lo lleva. **Se aferro al pequeño, luego su semblante cambio a uno triste. **Recuerdo lo que le paso a Nina y también cuando fuimos al laboratorio numero cinco, no quiero que… **al se callo al sentir la manito de su hermano acariciarle el cabello con una sonrisa, ante ese gesto el mayor comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

**¿Que sucede Aru? **Pregunto el niño confundido, Al seguía llorando, se sentía horrible, se imaginaba a su hermano en ese lugar, solo, triste, sufriendo y con lagrimas, pero, lo que mas lo hacia sentir mal, era el hecho de querer quedarse con Ed, lo sabia, sabia que sentía un cariño muy diferente hacia su hermano, no lo quería como tal, lo quería mucho mas, sobrepasando ese sentimiento de hermandad y al saber que lo podrían separar de su lado un fuerte dolor se apoderaba en su pecho "Soy un monstruo" pensaba con odio a si mismo al pensar en que si el verdadero Ed, el mayor no lo quería como el, el pequeño si lo haría. Siguió llorando en el cuerpo de su hermanito, el chibi simplemente acariciaba la espalda de Al.

**Ya Al, cálmate, nadie nos separara, estaremos siempre juntos. **El joven dejo llorar, esa voz, era la de su hermano, subió la vista emocionado, pero solo se encontró con la sonrisa del pequeño Ed.

**¿Aru ya se siente bien? **Pregunto cambiando su expresión alegre a una de duda y preocupación, Al seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió.

**Si, disculpa si te preocupe. **El niño negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

**Ven Aru, vámonos, el viejo adorador de guantes ya no nos quiere ver. **Al sonrió ante el apodo que le había puesto el pequeño al coronel, el pelinegro simplemente se quedo callado con venitas en la frente, pensando en como castigar al mocoso cuando volviera a la normalidad.

**Bueno coronel, nos retiramos. **Anuncio mientras se levantaba con Ed en sus brazos, el hombre afirmo con la cabeza. **¿Te gustaría un helado? **Pregunto el mayor, Ed afirmo con la cabeza completamente feliz. Los dos se comenzaron a retirar.

**¡Alphonse! **El aludido miro al coronel.

**Les diré a esos tipos que te negaste, pero ten cuidado, ellos no aceptan un no por respuesta. **Al afirmo con la cabeza, comprendiendo el significado de esas palabras, Ed simplemente aplaudía feliz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila mañana en Ciudad Central, Al abrió los ojos al sentir los calidos rayos del sol posarse en su rostro, se levanto mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos, volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la linda carita de su hermano, este dormía tranquilamente, Al sonrió ante la imagen que veía, se acerco al rostro del pequeño mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Nii-san despierta. **Le susurro al oído, el niño abrió los ojos lentamente.

**Buenos días Aru. **Sonrió el pequeño.

**Buenos días. **Le contesto junto con una hermosa sonrisa, luego se levanto de la cama. **Ven Ed es hora de bañarse. **El chibi negó rápidamente tapándose con las sabanas hasta el cuello. **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Báñate tu primero. **Dijo el pequeño mirando para otro lado.

**Ed, desde hace días que haces lo mismo ¿Qué te pasa? **Pregunto.

**Es que… **el niño miro nervioso al joven. **Al. **El mayor sonrió.

**Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. **Le dio dándole la confianza que el pequeño necesitaba, Ed afirmo con la cabeza y luego bajo las sabanas hasta su cintura ya que se encontraba sentado.

**Aru, todas las mañanas me despierto extraño. **Confeso el chibi.

**¿Extraño? **Cuestionó dudoso.

**Si, es que… mejor mira. **El niño corrió las sabanas y luego apunto sus bóxer, Al miro y descubrió con sorpresa que donde apuntaba el niño se había levantado algo "una erección" se dijo a si mismo. **¿Esto es malo? **Pregunto el chibi al ver la expresión de Al.

**Ehm… no, no. **Al apenas salía de su asombro y luego recordó la primera vez que el había sufrido eso "me pasaba cuando dormía contigo nii-san" pensó el muchacho triste luego se dedico a responder la pregunta del niño. **No Ed, lo que te sucede es normal. **Comenzó a hablar.

**Ya veo. **Dijo el niño feliz. **Es normal que despierte así cuando duermo contigo. **Ed aplaudía, Al lo miro nuevamente con sorpresa.

**¿Con… migo? **Le pregunto tragando saliva, el chibi lo miro mientras levantaba un dedito y lo ponía en su boquita.

**Es que… siempre me pasa cuando duermo contigo, te sientes tan cerquita, tan calentito, además me abrazas. **El pequeño bajo la vista mientras se tocaba su cosita que aun seguía levantada, luego volvió a mirar a Al. **Aru… ¿A ti te pasa lo mismo cuando duermes conmigo? **Pregunto inocentemente. El mayor estaba rojo y avergonzado ¿Qué responder ante eso? Después de todo el sufría de esos problemas al ver a su hermano ya sea adulto o niño, su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba, pero lo que le pasaba a Ed, a este niño era por la edad no porque lo deseara.

**Eh… **comenzó a hablar. **Eh… no a mi no me pasa. **Finalizo.

**Entonces ¿Por qué dices que es normal si a ti no te pasa? **Volvió a cuestionar el pequeño un poco molesto.

**Ehm… es que… yo. **Al no sabia que decir, estaba completamente avergonzado. **Mira, tenemos distintas edades y por eso a ti te ocurre y a mi no… bueno a mi también me ocurre, pero… y la edad… hormonas… el cuerpo… **Al, al ver la carita confusa de su hermano se callo.

**No entiendo Aru. **Confeso el niño. **¿Es malo¿Edo es malo porque le ocurre esto al dormir con Aru? **Al sonrió y beso a Ed en la frente.

**No es malo Ed y me siento feliz de que te ocurra estando conmigo. **Al niño le brillaron los ojos y salto a los brazos de Al contento, el mayor también sonrió y se sonrojo al sentir la cosita de su hermanito, inconscientemente acerco su mano a esa parte, acariciándola.

**¿Aru? **Pregunto el chibi confundido, Al saco la mono rápidamente y le sonrió al pequeño.

**Mejor anda a bañarte.**

**¿No me ayudaras? **Al negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole forzadamente.

**No me siento muy bien, además tú puedes hacerlo solo ¿No? **Ed afirmo y luego se fue al baño, Al se sentó en la cama, su sonrisa despareció poniéndose completamente serio "No importa que cuando vuelvas a la normalidad me odies nii-san… ya tome mi decisión" después se acostó en la cama mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer, su mano se movió a cierto lugar para auto complacerse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde paso rápidamente y sin problemas, habían estado todo el día en el cuartel con Roy, aunque eso molesto mucho al pelinegro, Ed como siempre había hecho de las suyas y tuvo la genial idea de tomar todos lo libros del coronel y tirarlos a una fuente llena de agua, según el chibi los libros estaban sucios y el pensó en limpiarlos, Al sonrió ante el gesto, pero Roy tuvo que ser detenido antes de que matara al pobre niño que ahora lloraba en el pecho de Al por la cara del coronel.

Ahora ambos hermanos caminaban de la mano hasta la posada, era de noche, el niño sonreía feliz en el viaje de regreso, Al se encontraba serio.

**¿Qué sucede Aru? **Pregunto el niño ante el comportamiento del mayor, el joven sonrió forzadamente.

**Pronto lo sabrás. **Le dijo, pero solo provoco que el pequeño lo mirara confundido.

Ya en su cuarto Ed entro feliz y corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando las luces no se prendieron para mostrar el lugar, se dio vuelta encontrándose con Al cerrando la puerta con llave.

**Aru ¿Qué haces? **Pregunto inocentemente al ver como el mayor ponía la llave en un lugar bien alto y no fuera de su alcance.

**No te preocupes Ed. **Comenzó a decirle mientras cargaba al niño sentándolo en la cama. **Esto te gustara. **Sonrió el adolescente acercándose al rostro de Ed para darle un beso en los labios, el niño respondió estirando su boquita para mas contacto, Al sonrió ante el gesto de entrega que daba el niño sin saberlo. Cuando se separaron el mayor contemplo las mejillas rojas del chibi. **¿Te gusto? **Le pregunto mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, Ed afirmo con la cabeza, Al volvió a acercarse al rostro de pequeño. **¿Te gustaría otro mas lindo? **El niño volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y Al nuevamente beso sus labios, pero esta vez metió su lengua a la boca del menor, el niño la abrió dejándole el acceso a Al, el cual investigo sin problemas, cuando se separaron el niño puso sus manos en la boca completamente avergonzado. **¿No te gusto? **Le pregunto, Ed rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

**¡Si! **Le grito. **Si me gusto… pero… fue raro. **Al no le tomo importancia a esas ultimas palabras y se levanto.

**Dijiste que querías ver mi cosa no. **El niño afirmo y Al sonrió. **Entonces te la mostrare. **Al se saco los pantalones y luego los bóxer, sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del pequeño.

**Es muy grande. **Exclamo sorprendido.

**¿Quieres tocarlo? **Ed afirmo para luego levantarse de la cama, subió sus manitos y toco el miembro de Al, el mayor no pudo evitar dar un gemido de placer al sentir las manos de su hermano.

**A Aru le gusta esto. **Dijo feliz el niño mientras seguía tocando el miembro de Al con sus manitos, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo ese pedazo de carne. **A Aru** **también se le levanta. **Sonrió el chibi feliz mientras veía como eso se levantaba el miembro de su hermano, mientras los gemidos sus escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes.

**Sigue así… Ed. **Le decía el mayor con un poco de dificultad, después de un rato, Al dio un gemido ronco explotando en la cara del pequeño el cual quedo sorprendido al sentir esa cosa blanca en su cara. **¿Estas bien? **Le pregunto mientras respiraba agitadamente, el pequeño levanto su manito sacando un poco de esa sustancia, para luego metérsela a la boca.

**Sabe bien. **Dijo el niño feliz y luego siguió sacando más de semen para comérselo. Al sonreía feliz ante lo que veía, luego se acostó en la cama dejando al niño en su mundo, pensaba en como seguir, pero todo pensamiento se borro al sentir algo levantándole su miembro, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con su hermanito, sus manos se encontraban en esa parte de Al.

**¿Ed? **Cuestiono el mayor, el pequeño simplemente sonrió.

**Quiero más de eso. **Y sin mas metió su boquita en el miembro de Al, lamiéndolo con su lengua, Al exclamo de placer ante el acto, volviendo a endurecerse, el niño sonreía por eso y luego comenzó a subir y baja la cabeza mientras sus manitos hacían lo mismo, Al nuevamente se encontraba acostado en la cama, gimiendo como loco, sus manos estaban en la cabecita rubia del pequeño.

**Ahh… nii-san… mas rápido. **Le pidió el mayor y para su sorpresa el pequeño obedeció. Nuevamente llego al orgasmo, pero esta vez toda esa sustancia fue a parar a la boca del pequeño, el cual trago sin problemas.

**Sabe bien. **Dijo el niño acostándose en el pecho de Al, el mayor lo observo y luego lo corrió, dándole otro beso, investigando nuevamente su boca, el chibi no se quejo ante eso. Luego Al levanto sus manos y comenzó a despojar las ropas del pequeño.

**¿Qué haces Aru? **Preguntó el niño.

**Solo jugamos Ed. **le contesto mientras le sacaba los pantalones del pequeño.

**¿Y como se llama este juego? **Volvió a cuestionar un poco avergonzado ya que se encontraba completamente desnudo. Al levanto a su hermano, tomándole las manitas, guiándole a sacarle la ropa que le quedaba.

**A la cama. **Le respondió cuando los dos se encontraban desnudos, el niño sonrió. Al, al entender el gesto acostó al pequeño para luego comenzar a darle besos en la boca, en sus mejillas, en sus ojos, bajo hasta su cuello donde comenzó a lamer con delicadeza sintiendo los suaves temblores del pequeño, bajo hasta su pecho para encontrarse con las pequeñas tetillas las cuales degusto suavemente con su lengua y diente.

**A… Aru. **Dijo el niño completamente sonrojado y confundido, Al no le tomo importancia y siguió con su trabajo, cuando ambas tetillas fueron saboreadas por el mayor siguió bajando por su estomago, beso su ombligo y luego llego hasta el pequeño miembro de Ed, el cual se encontraba levantado, lo metió a su boca, lamiéndolo, mientras su mano entraban a la pequeña boquita del niño que gemía, obligándolo lamerla.

Luego de un rato, Al dio vuelta al pequeño dejándole la cabeza apoyada en la cama y su traserito levantado, Al sonrió ante la vista que tenia y sin mas metió la boca para lamer el pequeño y suave traserito de su hermano, el niño dio un gemido, pero el mayor no supo identificarlo si era de dolor o placer.

**A... Aru. **Decía el niño, al saco la lengua metiéndola en la entrada del pequeño, una mano jugaba con el pequeño miembro y la otra con una tetilla, después de eso volvió a dar vuelta al pequeño, observo con placer su rostro, saliva caía de su boca, sudaba, su respiración era agitada y mostraba una expresión tan indefinida que volvía loco a Al, volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con mas fuerza, con mas deseo.

**Prometo que te gustara. **Le susurro al oído del chibi mientras le abría las piernas e introducía un dedo en la cavidad del pequeño, Ed grito al sentir ese dedo ajeno en su interior.

**Aru… **comenzó a llorar. **Aru me duele. **Lagrimas caían por sus ojitos infantiles, pero el mayor las lamió.

**Ya te gustara. **Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de deseo para luego introducir un segundo dedo, Ed volvió a gritar pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero el mayor movía los dedos sin tomar en cuneta lo que le pedía el pequeño, un tercer dedo se apodero del pequeño trasero, pero esta vez el niño ya no gritaba de dolor, Al podía escuchar como el chibi deba pequeños gemidos de placer ya que se tapaba la boca con sus manitos para no ser escuchado. **Vamos Ed, déjame escuchar tu voz. **Le pidió mientras sacaba sus mano de la boca del niño, Ed lo miro, aun derramaba lágrimas.

**Aru… esto es extraño. **Al negó con la cabeza y luego lo beso, saco sus dedos, levanto a Ed para ponerlo en sus piernas mientras ponía cada pierna del niño en un lado diferente, luego le sonrió.

**Dolerá al principio, pero pronto te gustara ¿Quieres aguantar? **El chibi a pesar de expresar miedo le sonrió al mayor.

**Quiero estar con Aru. **Fue su simple respuesta y como premio recibió un dulce beso de Al, el pequeño sonrió feliz.

**Aquí vamos. **Le dijo mientras comenzaba a meter su miembro dentro del cuerpecito de Ed, el pequeño gritaba ante el dolor que sentía aferrándose en el pecho del mayor, Al comprendía, su miembro era demasiado grande para un cuerpecito tan pequeño como el de su hermano, pero, aun así no se iba a detener, siguió introduciéndose, despacio y con cuidado, Ed derramaba lagrimas, pero había dejado de gritar, observaba las expresiones de Al. El mayor decidió no introducir completamente su miembro así que comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpecito del niño, se movía despacio, para no dañarlo, con los segundos el niño daba gemidos placenteros, los cuales Al disfruto completamente, el también gemía de placer al sentir suyo el cuerpo de su hermano. Con el tiempo el niño derramo parte de su esencia en ambos cuerpos, el mayor siguió moviéndose hasta alcanzar el orgasmo dentro del pequeño, al respiraba agitadamente y beso nuevamente a Ed, luego se agacho para lamer el semen que había derramado el pequeño.

**Eres delicioso. **Le dijo cuando ya se encontraban acostados, el pequeño no dijo nada. **¿Ed? **llamo sin recibir respuesta, lo observo y descubrió que el pequeño estaba completamente dormido, sonrió con tristeza. "Lo siento nii-san" pensó y luego deposito un beso en la mejilla del niño, para luego acostarse a su lado. **Te amo. **Le dijo en el oído, luego se durmió por el cansancio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se despertó al otro día, miro a Ed, pero el pequeño no se encontraba, se asusto y se levanto rápidamente, pero luego suspiro aliviado al ver como el niño llegaba comiendo un pan completamente desnudo.

**Ohayo Aru. **Saludo el chibi con una gran sonrisa.

**Bue… buenos días. **Le respondió sonrojado, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho el niño se veía feliz, reacciono cuando sintió la piel del niño sobre la suya.

**Aru… **dijo el pequeño. **Me duele. **Le salieron lagrimillas.

**¿Qué te duele? **Pregunto preocupado, bajando al niño y agachándose a su altura.

**Pues aquí. **Ed tomo la mano de Al y la coloco en su entrada. **Me duele mucho. **Continuo diciendo, Al acaricio esa parte y luego acostó a Ed en la cama dándole un beso en la frente.

**Lo siento. **Le susurro al oído con pena. **Nunca quise hacerte daño. **El niño negó con la cabeza.

**No lo hiciste Aru, a Edo le gusto. **Al sonrió tristemente al ver que el pequeño conservaba su inocencia a pesar de todo, al fin y al cabo el en la noche se había dedicado a robársela, trato de alejar esos pensamientos y luego le sonrió al pequeño.

**Que te parece si hoy te quedas en cama y yo te compro todas las cosas que quieras. **A Ed le brillaron los ojos.

**Siiiiii ¡Helado! **Grito feliz levantando las manos, Al sonrió.

**Bien me baño y te lo traigo. **Beso la mejilla del pequeño y comenzó a levantarse, pero Ed lo detuvo.

**Quiero un beso aquí. **Le dijo apuntando sus labios, Al se acerco y lo beso calidamente, el niño se puso muy feliz ante el gesto.

Continuara…

Y ¿Que les parecio? si te gusto te aconsejo que me escribas un review, porque subire el otro capitulo cuando me hayan llegado 10 juajuajuajua, no broma deben ser cinco U.

Okis lo admito, trate de hacerlo estupido, pero no me salio y al final temrino mas raro ¬¬, en fin ojala les haya gustado y no olviden de mandarme review nos leemos despues.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhhhh disculpen la demora, no me habían llegado los review, ante eso escribía lentamente, pero un día al ver mis lesera de me di cuenta que tenia 11 review quede así OO, pero no se preocupen que aquí esta el segundo y final capitulo de este fic disfrútenlo. Advertencia…. Tiene lemon XD y es yaoi, ojalá les guste.

**Chibi Edo.**

Ya llevaban un mes en ciudad central, sin ninguna respuesta al problema del pequeño, Roy decidió que lo mejor es que ambos hermanos fueran por un día a Rizembool para ver a sus familiares y que luego volvieran al otro día, Al se alegro ante eso y el pequeño Ed simplemente se dedico a hacer un puchero.

**Bien ya esta todo dicho, ahora váyanse los quiero mañana de vuelta. **Al sonrió y luego cargo a Ed, se decidió del coronel y se marcho a la posada para arreglar las cosas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya se encontraban en el tren, Al no podía estar más que avergonzado por la actitud del pequeño el cual gritaba y pataleaba haciendo uno de esos típicos escándalos los cuales te dan un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

**¡No quiero ir! Buaaaaaaaaa. ¡No quiero ir! **Gritaba a todo pulmón el pequeño, tirado en el suelo mientras pataleaba, el mayor suspiro para luego seguir viendo la ventana, trataría de no tomarlo en cuenta para que no lo molestara tanto, grave error… el pequeño se acerco a el y luego le grito en toda la oreja, Al quedo en el suelo con un 50 menos de sentido auditivo y luego maldijo su suerte, este seria un viaje largo y eterno para el.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ya estamos aquí. **Anuncio un cansado Al cuando entro a la casa, Ed estaba en su brazo y las maletas en el otro (brazo XD).

**¡Al¡Ed! **grito la rubia feliz al ver nuevamente a los jóvenes después de tanto tiempo. "Han vuelto" la muchacha sonrió ante eso. **¡Abuela Al y Ed regresaron! **Grito la niña mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes, la anciana se apareció, saludo con la cabeza y luego volvió a lo suyo. **¿Cómo estuvo todo? **Pregunto emocionada, luego acaricio la cabecita del chibi. **Pero por lo que veo creo que no encontraron respuestas.**

**Por desgracia no y para mas remate a mi nii-san se le ocurrió llorar en todo el camino a casa. **Winry observo al pequeño, este abrasaba fuertemente a Al del cuello.

**¡Mío! **Grito furioso, Winry sonreía ante el gesto.

**Que lindo ya te cree suyo . El amor fraternal es tan hermoso. **Winry tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos, pero el chibi comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Al suspiro cansado y tomo a Ed, el pequeño que callo en el instante que estuvo en los brazos de Al.

**Lo siento Winry, el viaje fue horrible. Dormiré un rato. **El joven se dirigió a su cuarto con Ed aun en sus brazos.

**¡Te haré un almuerzo exquisito! **Le grito la joven desde el primer piso, Al cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, acostándose, Ed se encontraba a su lado, con los ojitos abiertos y haciendo pucheros.

**Aru es mío. **Volvió a decir el chibi, el mayor sonrió ante eso y después no supo mas, el cansancio le había ganado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando abrió los ojos, no encontró rastros de pequeño, tampoco algún ruido que indicara que alguien se encontraba en la casa, se levanto asustado, pensando en que esos alquimistas, los habían seguido y se habían llevado a Ed, lastimando a Winry y Tía Pinako, bajo las escaleras con prisa y en silencio, pero al ver bien, no había ningún desastre en la casa, todo estaba normal y tranquilo, camino a la cocina, encontrándose con la joven hablándole felizmente al chibi sentado al frente de ella en la mesa.

**Y dime Ed ¿Qué quiere hacer en el futuro? **Escucho decir el joven mientras entraba a la cocina.

**Mmm… **Ed comía su almuerzo y luego levanto la manito a su mentón hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos. **¡Quiero casarme con Aru! **Grito feliz el chibi mientras aplaudía con sus manitas, Al casi se cae ante el comentario, se asusto por la reacción de la joven, pero esta solo comenzó a reír mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

**Que lindo, pero no crees que primero necesitan ser novios o pololos. **Le respondió la joven, siguiéndole el juego al chibi, Ed hizo un puchero.

**¡Pero si ya somos pororos! **Anuncio con fuerza.

**¿Enserio? **Siguió riendo la joven.

**Si, incluso hacemos lo que los pororos hacen. **Le dijo con orgullo, Al simplemente no sabia donde meterse mientras la muchacha seguía riéndose "olvide decirle que lo mantuviéramos en secreto" se reto a si mismo por su estupidez.

**Pero ¿Sabes lo que los pololos "hacen"? **pregunto la rubia, alertando al joven que vio con horror como el chibi estaba a punto de responder quien sabe que cosa, asustado corrió para detenerlo, pero tropezó con algo causando una ruido de los mil demonios ya que justo fue a parar a las hoyas y sartenes, Winry e Ed se voltearon para ver lo que había ocurrido.

**¿Te encuentras bien? **Pregunto la joven asustada, acercándose a Al para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**Si, si, no hay problema. **Comenzó a reír nervioso, Winry no completamente segura fue a buscar el botiquín.

**Aru ¿Estas bien? **Pregunto el chibi, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Al.

**Si. **Le contesto, luego bajo la vista. **Creí que solo me hablabas a mí. **Dijo con un tono muy triste, asustando al pequeño, quien lo abrazo con fuerza.

**Es que… estaba aburrido y Aru dormía, no podía despertarlo. **

**Pero si siempre me despiertas. **Le miro acusadoramente.

**Aru se veía muy lindo como para despertarlo. **Finalizo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, Al se sonrojo por eso, dejaron de hablar ya que Winry había vuelto con el botiquín, después de eso Ed no volvió a hablar con la muchacha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tranquila mañana Al y Winry se encontraban haciendo el desayuno, al rato llego el pequeño rascándose los ojitos por el sueño, se sentó en la silla apoyando su cabecita en la mesa.

**Aru… tengo hambre. **Le comunico al mayor con ojos de cachorrito, Al puso un frasco con un liquido blanco dentro.

**Si quieres comer, debes tomarte la leche. **Le contesto mientras acercaba ese frasco al pequeño.

**¡Pero es asqueroso! **Alego el niño con un puchero, luego miro a Al con ojos iluminados. **Yo quiero leche de Aru. **Finalizo con una gran sonrisa, Al se sonrojo ante eso y luego miro a Winry con miedo de lo que la rubia pensara, pero esta seguía secando la loza como si nada, cuando terminó, se sentó frente al pequeño.

**¿A que te refieres con leche de Al? **Pregunto la rubia interesada.

**A la que sale de Aru. **Grito el niño feliz.

**Ya veo. **Continuo hablando la joven, mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla con cara de interés, Al simplemente no sabia donde meterse.

**Siiiiiiii. **Aplaudía el chibi contento, luego se volteo para mirar a Al. **¿Qué pasa Aru? **Le pregunto con preocupación al ver la cara de espanto que tenia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido agradable ir a Rizembool, pero Al sabia que tenia que volver a Ciudad Central, después de arreglar las cosas ambos muchachos se fueron de lugar. Winry se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que iría a visitarlos, Al sonrió contento y Ed simplemente hizo un puchero mientras miraba para otro lado, pero de pronto comenzó a moverse fuertemente, tratando de soltarse de los brazos del mayor.

**¿Que sucede Ed? **pregunto mientras miraba al pequeño.

**Aru, llévame al cementerio. **Le pidió el niño. Al se extraño ante eso.

**¿Y para que quieres eso? **

**Solo llévame. **Dijo el chibi con fuerza y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Al sin mas llevo al Ed al cementerio, en la entrada el pequeño logro soltarse y luego comenzó a correr a cierta dirección, Al caminaba tranquilo sabia a donde llevaba el lugar en donde Ed se dirigía.

Cuando llego, se paro al lado del pequeño, al frente suyo se encontraba la tumba de Trisha Elric.

**Edo se siente triste estando aquí. **Comento el pequeño.

**¿Sabes quien es ella? **El niño negó con la cabeza.

**Ed no sabe nada. **Dijo con tristeza. **Edo solo sabe que quiere estar siempre con Aru. **El chibi se aferro a la pierna de Al, el mayor le acaricio la cabeza, sonriendo.

**Vamos Ed, debemos viajar. **El niño afirmo con la cabeza y luego Al lo cargo en sus brazos, les esperaba un largo viaje en tren.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hasta que llegaron. **Fue el frío recibimiento del coronel, Al se extraño ante eso.

**¿Sucede algo? **Pregunto, Roy negó con la cabeza.

**Puedo notar que dejaron sus cosas en la posada. **Siguió hablando el coronel sin quitarle la vista al chibi.

**Siiiiii Aru llevara a Edo a comer helado. **Aplaudía en niño feliz, Roy suspiro cuando lo escucho y luego para sorpresa de todos (incluyendo a Ed) les dio dinero.

**Ojala se diviertan. **Les dijo con un poco de tristeza, luego los hecho del lugar "que raro" pensó el muchacho mientras llevaba a Ed a la tienda, sin darle tantas vueltas se dedicaron a comprar el helado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Ed comía (por no decir tragaba) felizmente su helado, Al estaba a su lado comiendo otro.

**¿Te gusta? **Le pregunto el mayor, el chibi simplemente afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

**Que bueno, porque este será tu ultimo helado. **Al abrió los ojos en pánico trato de voltearse, para ver al causándole de esa voz, pero un fuerte golpe en la espalda se lo impidió, cayo al suelo con fuerza y mareado.

**Aru ¡Aru! **Exclamo el niño mientras lo movía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, el mayor veía las lágrimas del pequeño, el helado estaba en el suelo, olvidado.

**Pobrecito niño. **Un señor se acerco a los hermano y luego tomo a Ed, el chibi trataba de soltarse mientras gritaba y lloraba el nombre de Al. **Me lo llevo. **Y sin mas se fue del lugar, Al seguía en el suelo dando un fuerte grito de frustración, luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó en el cuartel, se levanto rápidamente, pero un repentino mareo no le permitió hacerlo bien.

**Al, debes descansar. **El joven logro escuchar la voz del coronel, lo miro con odio.

**¡Fuiste tu! **Grito con fuerza dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

**No tuve opción. **Le respondió fríamente, Al no quiso seguir escuchando, se sentía traicionado. Se levanto y se fue del lugar, tenia que encontrar a Ed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jua Jua Jua fue demasiado fácil. **Sonreía el raptor con otros dos hombres mientras viajaban en un auto, Ed se encontraba al medio de los dos hombres (el tercero manejaba XD)

**Tiene mucha razón. **Dijo el que se encontraba a su lado.

**Si, ese muchacho era muy débil. **Finalizo el hombre que conducía.

**Aru no es débil. **Grito el niño molesto, pero solo recibió un golpe de parte de su secuestrador.

**Nadie te pidió tu opinión mocoso. **El niño miro molesto y con lagrimas a sus captores.

**Aru no es débil. **Volvió a decir, tratando de evitar las lágrimas, los hombres rieron al ver al chibi así.

**Que increíble, el alquimista mas fuerte del estado convertido en esto. **Se burlaba.

**Y ahora dependiendo de un incompetente. **Amos rieron a carcajada limpia, Ed ocultaba el rostro con sus mechones rubios, luego junto las palmas.

**¿Qué hará el pequeño? **Se burlaba el viejo a carcajada limpia, el otro hombre también reía.

**Bastardos. **Susurro el pequeño mientras levantaba el rostro lentamente mostrando unos ojos brillantes y llenos de maldad junto con una sonrisa de psicópata. Ambos hombres dejaron de reír mientras se le salían gotitas por la cabeza.

**Mierda. **Dijo uno y luego ambos gritaron al ver al pequeño…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al corría por las calles, buscando alguna pista que le diera con el paradero de su hermano, estaba demasiado preocupado, ya habían pasado muchas horas. "maldición" pensó con furia mientras golpeaba con su puño una muralla, en ese momento una fuerte explosión con miles de gritos de desesperación interrumpieron los pensamientos de Al, rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llego sin muchos problemas, camino por los alrededores buscando algún herido y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al pequeño Ed caminar por la vereda tranquilamente.

**¡Ed! **grito con fuerza mientras corría a donde estaba el pequeño, el chibi lo miro.

**¡Aru! **Respondió el pequeño mientras abría sus manitos y corría para encontrarse con Al, el mayor lo levanto, abrasándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

**Nii-san ¿Cómo lograste escapar? **Le pregunto mientras lo observaba en busca de alguna herida, el chibi sonrió ante la pregunta y volvió a abrazar a Al.

**Vámonos Aru. **El mayor decidió no darle mas vuelta al asunto y con Ed en sus brazos volvieron a la posada.

En un rincón de un callejón, los tres hombres se encontraba tirados en el suelo, con miles de heridas, golpes y magullones, sin olvidar que estaban completamente sucios por la explosión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente, Roy no supo de Al hasta la semana siguiente, después de escuchar una charla de tres horas del joven pudo explicar lo que había ocurrido, Ed seguía siendo el mismo y Al con eso fue feliz, perdonando al coronel.

**Aru. **El joven observo al pequeño, Ed jugaba con sus piernitas.

**¿Que sucede nii-san? **Le pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

**Edo quiere salir. **Le dijo con ojitos brillantes. **Edo quiere comer helado. **A Al le salió una gotita en la cabeza ¿tanto le gustaba el helado? Le sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, el niño aplaudió alegremente y salto a los brazos del mayor dándole un beso y luego lo abrazo, Al acaricio la cabecita rubia con una gran sonrisa y sin mas los dos se fueron a una heladería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chibi comía felizmente de su helado mientras iba de la mano con Al, el mayor lo observaba con una sonrisa. Después de un rato llegaron a una plaza Al llevo a Ed a la placita y se sentaron en una banca, Ed a terminar su helado se fue a unos juegos que habían en el lugar, Al lo observaba sentado y con una gran sonrisa al ver al joven tan feliz.

**¿Es tu hijo? **El muchacho subió la cabeza sorprendido, al frente suyo se encontraba una mujer de pelo largo y café, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestía un peto blanco junto con una falda roja y bien corta, Al le sonrió a la joven sin tomar en cuenta esa ropa tan provocativa.

**Es mi hermano. **Le contesto, la mujer sonrió y luego se sentó a su lado.

**Soy Dana **(no critiquen el nombre) le dijo extendiéndole la mano. **Mucho gusto.**

**Alphonse. **Le respondió el saludo, cuando trato de soltar la mano, la mujer n ose lo permitió, sonriendo seductoramente acercándose a el.

**No te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo pequeño, prometo que te gustara y tu hermanito nunca lo sabrá. **Al negó con la cabeza soltando con brusquedad la mano de la mujer.

**Lo siento, ya estoy comprometido. **Intento sonar lo mas amablemente posible, pero la joven volvió a acercarse a el, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven, obligándolo a acercarse a ella.

**Vamos no me dejes así. **La mujer cerro los ojos, Al estaba completamente en shock ante ese comportamiento tan lanzado, de pronto dejo de sentir los brazos de la mujer y pudo ver como esta salía volando a un lado. Miro sorprendido a su derecha, la tipa estaba pegada en la muralla con cemento a su alrededor impidiéndole el escape, su rostro estaba confuso.

**¡Aru es mío! **Se escucho la voz del pequeño, se dio vuelta para ver al chibi sobre un resbalín, sus manos estaban en el suelo, los otros niños miraban al pequeño con ojos de plato. Al sonrió, pero al escuchar a la mujer alegar y maldecir al niño, se levanto, tomo a Ed y luego se fue corriendo del lugar.

**¡No puedes dejarme aquí bastardo! **Gritaba pegada a la muralla. **Ahhh por eso odio a los niños.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riza se encontraba paseando por los alrededores del cuartel, miraba por los alrededores, buscando algún sospechoso, escucho su nombre a lo lejos, se volteo para encontrarse con el rostro de Al.

**Buenos días. **Saludo el muchacho alegremente, Riza movió la cabeza en señal de saludo. **Bueno… yo… **comenzó a decir el muchacho tímidamente, Riza lo miraba un poco confundida. **Es que yo… yo… **trataba de decir el joven, Riza lo tomo de los hombros.

**Lo siento, eres demasiado joven para mí. **Al la miro sin comprender, luego subió las manos mostrando al pequeño.

**Podrías cuidarlo un poquito, es que debo hacer algo y… **riza afirmo con la cabeza, suspirando aliviada ante lo que había creído que el joven le diría, Al le paso al chibi y luego se fue sin antes despedirse del pequeño mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

"estar con el coronel me hace pensar mal" pensó la mujer afirmando con la cabeza. Luego bajo la cabeza para hablar con el chibi, pero no lo encontró en su lugar, volteo la cabeza tratando de encontrarlo pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, fue a buscarlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy descansaba en un árbol, de pronto una pequeña forma se fue acercando al coronel quien no sabía lo que le esperaba o lo que estaba apunto de sucederle.

**Ta… i… sa. **Susurro el chibi mientras juntaba las manos y sonreía con maldad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza buscaba sin resultado al pequeño, llego al patio del cuartel y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al coronel colgado del árbol gritando o intentando gritar ya que su boca estaba tapada y su cuerpo envuelto por las ramas del árbol, Ed estaba abajo con un palo sonriendo tiernamente y a punto de golpear al coronel.

**¡Hagane! **El chibi detuvo sus juegos al escuchar a la mujer, luego la miro con ojitos de cachorro.

**Quiero jugar. **Le dijo el pequeño, la mujer lo miro con enfado.

**Libera al coronel ahora mismo. **Le ordeno.

**¿A taisa? **Pregunto, la mujer afirmo, Ed hizo un pucherito, luego junto sus manos y con ella soltó al coronel.

**Maldito hagane te haré pagar ahora mismo lo… **la teniente lo detuvo antes de que el coronel quemara al niño que ahora derramaba lagrimas por el miedo que sentía.

**Ya basta. **Golpeo al coronel y luego levanto a Ed, el pequeño se aferro a la mujer, colocando su cabecita en el pecho de esta. Roy lo miro con odio y mucho mas al ver la sonrisa de burla que ponía el pequeño, trato de hacer algo, pero la mirada de la joven lo detuvo. "maldición" pensó con enfado el coronel, luego se acostó nuevamente en el árbol para seguir durmiendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza había bajado al pequeño, luego comenzaron a caminar, la rubia retaba al niño ante el comportamiento mal hecho sobre el coronel.

**No debes hacer… **la mujer miro a su derecha y nuevamente el niño no se encontraba, suspiro cansada dirigiéndose nuevamente a buscarlo, pero al escuchar un grito de la cocina se fue directo para allá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Entonces son… **el hombre indico el precio de las cosas rotas provocadas por el pequeño, la mujer suspiro mientras entregaba la cantidad de dinero auto recordándose de cobrarle al joven todos esos gastos. Caminaba y luego se volteo para ver al chibi, nuevamente no se encontraba, la mujer cerro los ojos en tristeza y desesperación. Toda la tarde la mujer se la pasó persiguiendo al pequeño de un lado para otro, mas cansada no podía estar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Aru! **Grito el niño feliz mientras corría a los brazos de su hermano, el mayor lo tomo y lo levanto hasta su pecho, luego miro a la teniente.

**Espero que no te haya causado muchos problemas. **La mujer negó con la cabeza, al ver el rostro feliz del niño, ambos hermanos se fueron del lugar, ella los miraba alejarse y luego abrió los ojos al no haberle dado la cuenta al muchacho, maldijo su memoria ahora tendría que pagar todos esos gasto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aru… duele. **Decía el niño mientras se acariciaba el estomago con ojos de cachorrito lastimado.

**Eso te pasa por ser tan glotón. **Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el estomago al chibi. **Hasta yo me sorprendí por toda esa cantidad de helado que comiste. **El niño sonrió ante ese comentario, luego volvió a poner una expresión de dolor, Al beso la frente de su hermanito. **Te preparare un agua de hierba. **El mayor se levanto y se fue a la cocina, de pronto tocaron la puerta, el joven fue a abrirla y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

**Hola. **Grito Winry de lo mas feliz entrando la lugar. **Vine a hacerles una pequeña visita mientras compraba unas cosas. **La rubia fijo la vista al pequeño Ed que se encontraba acostado en la cama.

**¡Ed! **grito la niña feliz, dirigiéndose al pequeño, levantándolo y dando vueltas con el en círculos.

**Ehmm… Winry no creo que sea buena idea que hagas eso. **Le comunico el joven al ver como la chica daba vueltas en círculo de lo más feliz.

**Pero que cosas dices Al si Ed esta disfrutando… **la muchacha dejo de hablar al sentir como algo liquido le caía al cuerpo y un olor fétido la envolvía, bajo la vista, su vestido estaba completamente vomitado, miro a Ed con asco y cuando trato de hablar el chibi volvió a vomitarle encima. **Ahhhhhhhhh. **Gritaba la joven histérica. Al tomo al pequeño en sus brazos llevándolo rápidamente al baño para que votara todas esas cosas malas, Winry se quedo en la pieza, vomitada, apestando y con la ropa sucia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, Winry se había ido, Ed descansaba al lado del mayor mientras este acariciaba la cabecita rubia, se sentía tan bien al lado de su hermano, le encantaba como estaban ambos.

**Aru. **La voz del chibi saco a Al de sus pensamientos.

**¿Qué sucede? **Le pregunto con una sonrisa, Ed se levanto acostándose en el pecho de su hermano.

**Gracias por todo Aru, Edo te quiere mucho. **Luego acerco sus pequeños labios dándole un beso al mayor. **Edo es feliz. **Sin más el niño se quedo dormido, Al sonreía feliz por todo.

**Yo también soy muy feliz a tu lado nii-san. **El mayor con esas palabras se quedo dormido, abrasando al pequeño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentía como lo golpeaban con fuerza, con desesperación, abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que veía se quedo de piedra, al frente suyo estaba Edward Elric con la edad que debía tener.

**Nii-san. **Grito feliz el muchacho a punto de aferrarse a los brazos de su hermano.

**Me… a… ahogo. **Dijo el mayor mientras trataba de sacarse el pijama de niño, Al preocupado olvido su emoción y se dedico a sacarle la ropa que lo estaba asfixiando. **Gra… gracias. **Logro articular el mayor mientras respiraba agitadamente y se tapaba con la sabana su cuerpo desnudo.

**¡Nii-san! **Grito el joven feliz, aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano, el cual respondió el abrazo. **Volviste, que alegría, que alegría.**

**Al… ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué la alegría? **Le preguntaba el joven sin comprender nada. **¿Dónde estamos? **El niño miro a su hermano con preocupación y sin mas lo pesco, lo obligo a vestirse y lo llevo al cuartel (el también se vistió XD)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Cómo que no recuerda nada? **Pregunto el coronel completamente fuera de si, espero pacientemente a que el joven volviera a la normalidad para darle el peor castigo de su vida y ahora resultaba que no recordaba nada, derramo lágrimas de tristeza.

**Yo tampoco se mucho. **Al de cierta forma se sentía mejor, Ed no recordaría lo que le había hecho y así no lo mataría por… ¿haberlo violado? Se sonrojo ante eso.

**Me podrían decir lo que esta pasando aquí. **El alquimista no comprendía nada de nada. **¿Y que demonios hacemos en ciudad central con el coronel ese?**

Ambos jóvenes miraron a Ed, uno con cara de desilusión y el otro completamente rojo de la vergüenza, asustando al joven "¿Qué demonios?" pensó ante esas caras, le salieron miles de gotitas en la cabeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente se encontraban en la posada, Al de cierta forma se sentía aliviado a que el rubio no recordara nada, pero también se sentía mal, ya no volvería a sentir esos cariños del pequeño, junto con sus sonrisas "extrañare todo eso" pensó tristemente. **Nii-san… **sus palabras murieron al ver como el mayor cerraba la puerta con llave y colocaba la llavecita en un lugar alto (el mismo en donde puso Al la llave la primera vez) **¿Nii-san? **Pregunto curioso, el mayor le sonrió mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba. El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**Ahora me toca a mi jugar a la cama contigo Al. **Le susurro el mayor mientras tomaba a Al de la cintura y lo llevaba a la cama, el joven se sonrojo completamente ante esas palabras.

**¿Recuerdas todo? **Dijo el muchacho asustado, Ed simplemente sonrió con inocencia.

**Y dejar que el coronel me castigue por todo lo que le hice, no señor. **Ed levanto con su mano la cara de Al. **Será nuestro secreto. **Le dijo mientras lo volvía besar en la boca, Al respondió el gesto, subiendo las manos hasta el cuello del mayor.

**Nii-san. **Susurro el joven en la oreja del mayor, este volvió a sonreír mientras acostaba al joven en la cama, este abrió los ojos asustado. **Nii-san no… **fue callado por otro beso.

**Tu descubriste todo lo mío, creo que es mi turno de recibir l oque quiero. **Al se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero no dijo mas, simplemente se dejo llevar ante el placer que el mayo le daba mientras besaba su cuello.

**Nii-san… **gemía el pequeño abrasado al cuello de Ed, el mayor lentamente comenzó a sacarle la ropa, Al hacia lo mismo con hagane.

**Eres hermoso. **Le susurro mientras observaba la desnudes del joven, Al mas rojo no podía estar por la vergüenza que sentía, pero al ver como Ed también estaba rojo sonrió contento, descubriendo el perfecto cuerpo al frente suyo, levanto la mano tímidamente, acariciando el pecho del joven, Ed tomo la mano de Al impidiéndole hacer algo.

**La última vez tú hiciste todo. **Ed acaricio la mejilla del menor. **Esta vez es mi turno de darte todo. **Edward volvió a besar a Al, el menor le dejo hacer, de a poco el mayor comenzó a baja, mordiéndole nuevamente el cuello, bajando por su pecho, lamiendo y memorizando cada rincón del pequeñoAl gemía por la excitación que estaba sintiendo.

**Nii-san. **Suspiro extasiado por tantos sentimientos en el, Ed sonrió ante eso y luego metió una tetilla en su boca, Al dio otro grito de placer ante ese acto, jugaba con ella mientras que su mano jugaba con la otra, luego de un rato bajo lentamente, memorizando cada rincón del joven, llego hasta su miembro ahora erecto y sin mas lo metió en su boca, escuchando el grito de su hermano.

**Nii-san… ah… nii-san. **El menor tenia sus manos en el pelo rubio de Ed mientras este movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, sus caderas se movían al ritmo de los movimientos de este y luego de un rato llego al orgasmo, derramándose en la boca del mayor, el cual lamió y trago con cuidado, levanto la cabeza sonriendo.

**Definitivamente esto es mejor que la leche. **Le dijo infantilmente mientras subía hasta atrapar los labios del menor con los suyos, haciendo danzar ambas lenguas, con amor, con placer. **Alphonse. **Le susurro en el oído, Al no podía estar mas feliz, al ver esas expresiones en Ed.

Ed metió sus dedos a la boca, lamiéndolas con suavidad, provocando que el menor volviera a excitarse ante ese acto, Ed sonrió, con su otra mano abrió las piernas del joven y luego metió uno de sus dedos, mojados con su saliva en la entrada del joven, AL dio un gritito, mas de incomodidad que de dolor.

**Relájate. **Le dijo mientras introducía otro dedo y besaba su cuello.

**Nii-san. **Susurro el joven con dificultad, un tercer dedo invadió su entrada, provocando que gimiera. Sentía como los dedos se movían en círculos sobre su entrada, preparándolo para lo que vendría. Un beso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

**Estoy aquí Al. **Le dijo el mayor mientras volvía a besarlo, Al respondió.

**Lo se nii-san. **El menor sonrió, Ed le respondió la sonrisa, al rato el joven saco sus dedos en la entrada de Al y puso sus pierna una en cada lado de su cintura, lo miro con un poco de preocupación.

**Al principio duele como los mil demonios. **Le sonrió. **Pero pronto te gustara ¿quieres que lo haga igual? **Al sonrió, Ed como siempre preocupándose por el.

**Claro que si. **Hagane sonrió feliz y luego comenzó a meter su miembro en la entrada del joven, Al se aferro en Ed, era doloroso.

**¿Duele mucho? **Pregunto preocupado.

**Ya… ya pasara. **Le respondió el joven, el mayor comenzó a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, escuchando los gemidos de su hermano en su oreja, mezclando el dolor y el placer, volviéndolo loco.

**Nii-san, más rápido nii-san. **Le pedía el joven mientras sentía uno de los mayores placeres existentes (aunque cuando tomo a Ed también sintió mucho placer XD) Ed le hizo caso, embistiendo con mas fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano, haciéndolo completamente suyo, con el tiempo ambos hermanos llegaron al orgasmo, Ed volvió a besar a Al, con cariño.

**Al… yo… te… yo te… **le trato de decir completamente sonrojado, Al sonrió ante el gesto y con un suave beso le respondió.

**Yo también te amo nii-san. **Los dos sonrieron, para luego acostarse en la cama, Al sobre Ed, el mayor acariciaba los cabellos de Al. **¿Y que somos ahora nii-san? **Preguntó el joven curioso.

**Supongo que… **Ed se sonrojo. **¿Que quieres que seamos Al? **Al levanto la cabeza y beso a su hermano.

**Somos pareja verdad, después de todo para cumplir tú sueño primero debes ser mi amante ¿No? **Ed se sonrojo ante ese comentario.

**Estas loco, sabes perfectamente que dije eso para molestarte un rato. **Le dijo mirando al lado con una sonrisa de burla.

**¿Entonces todas las otras cosas también hacías era para burlarte de mi? **El menor se escucho un poco dolido, Ed lo abrazo con preocupación.

**No… yo… **sintió como Al se movía tratando de no reirse en su cara a carcajada limpia, el mayorbajo la ceja de forma molesta. **¡Te burlabas de mí! **Grito con enfado, mientras juntaba las manos.

**No… no. **Tratabade defenderse el menor pero todo le causaba demasiada gracia.

**Eres muy malo. **Le susurro al oído. **Creo que puedo castigarte por eso. **Ed volvió a besar a Al, este no tarde en responderle.

**Por cierto nii-san. **Le miro el chibi mientras se separaban. **¿Por qué me dijiste que no conocías la tumba de nuestra madre? **Ed suspiro y le miro con tristeza.

**La verdad es que no recuerdo todo lo que hice siendo niño y varias cosas también se olvidaron cuando era pequeño, los viajes y todo lo demás no lo recordaba, solo imágenes. **El menor lo miro sorprendido.

**Entonces ¿Por qué tratabas tan mal a Winry? **A Ed le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

**Ehm…**

** Fin.**

Gomen no supe como terminarlo XD ojalá les haya gustado un beso y no seolviden de dejar review .

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y me escribieron para que lo terminara, este capitulo final dedicado a ustedes . Nos leemos en otro fic XD.


End file.
